


You Know How I Am With Challenges

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel thinks Michaela deserves orgasms</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How I Am With Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty drabble for Femslash February before it's over.

“Why are you like this?” Michaela snapped.

  
“Maybe I just like you.” Laurel bit her lip, her eyes dropping to Michaela’s mouth.

  
“Be serious, Laurel.” Michaela snapped, trying to ignore Laurel’s gaze, thankful her dark skin hid her blush.

  
“I am being serious. You deserve orgasms, Michaela.” Michaela loved the way Laurel pronounced her vowels, like in the word “am.” Laurel was crowding Michaela’s space in the dark, empty office. Annalise had gone upstairs, to bed, and everyone else had vacated for the night, the case as wrapped up as it was going to be at the moment.

  
“Laurel…” Michaela tried to fix her with a hard glare but Laurel just smiled.

  
“My place or yours?”

  
“Laurel…” She tried to sound firm but really, it sounded more like a whine. At this point, it became obvious that Michaela was fighting temptation more than actually rejecting Laurel’s advances. Laurel raised her eyebrows in anticipation of an answer.

  
Michaela sighed. “Yours.” She breathed out. “I can't believe I'm doing this.” She muttered, mostly to herself.

  
“Yes, you can. I see the way you look at me, princess.” Laurel murmured, finally dipping down to kiss Michaela’s neck. She smirked against the skin there when Michaela couldn't hold in a moan. She pulled back and smirked wider. “If this is how loud you are from just a kiss, I’d better get you back to my place quickly.”

  
Michaela wanted to be offended, but it was true. She had recognized herself to be quite loud in bed, even over little things. She also had a feeling that Laurel was going to make her scream since Laurel clearly wanted her.

  
...

 

“This place is amazing!” Michaela couldn't hold back her enthusiasm at the sight of Laurel’s roomy loft apartment.

  
“Courtesy of my father.” She waved it off and dropped her things by the front door. “Bedroom’s back there. Help yourself.”

  
Michaela obliged, finding the one bedroom easily. She put her purse and shoes on the floor by the door and took her coat off, folding it on top of her bag and shoes. Then she eyed the bed--a king!--and debated if she should take off any of her clothes yet. She decided not to and laid back on the mattress, right in the center. In anticipation of whatever Laurel had in store for her, Michaela was incredibly turned on already and let one of her hands come up to caress one of her breasts over her shirt. Her nipples hardened and she bit back a moan as she pinched gently, incredibly sensitive there.

  
“I hope you're not starting without me.” Laurel smiled from over a glass of water as she stood in the threshold. She had taken off her shoes and coat as well and her hair was tousled in a way that Michaela found incredibly appealing.

  
“Just a warm up.” Michaela tried to play it cool but her voice was hoarse, betraying her.

  
“You know,” Laurel said, putting the glass down on her desk, “I like it.” One eyebrow went up. “Keep doing it, if you want.”

  
“How about you come over here and do it for me?”

  
“My pleasure.”

  
And then Laurel was there, on top of her, straddling her lap easily, and pulling off Michaela’s top. Somehow, even just the removal of one garment left Michaela feeling exposed and vulnerable. But in a good way, like she was giving herself over to Laurel.

  
“You're so beautiful.” Laurel murmured just before moving in to kiss Michaela on the lips and letting her hands move over Michaela’s stomach, leaving her trembling in their wake.

  
At first, Michaela wasn't sure what to do with her hands but they began to drift up to Laurel’s hips, sliding up and down her back in encouragement. When Laurel moved away from Michaela’s face, she slid herself farther down Michaela’s body so she could slip her hand underneath and unclasp Michaela’s bra, freeing her breasts.

  
“Incredible.” Laurel murmured and then bent her head down, licking and nipping at each of Michaela’s nipples in turn. Michaela’s stomach was fluttering and her breath was hitching. It felt so much better than she ever could have imagined, like she was close to completion just from that stimulation.

  
“Fuck.” Michaela swore and Laurel immediately looked up at her, wiping her mouth of saliva with the back of her hand.

  
“Such a filthy, lovely mouth.” She smirked and moved her own mouth back up to Michaela’s, leaving a quick kiss before licking and sucking her way down Michaela’s jaw and throat. Michaela was unabashedly moaning, not holding it in at all, at that point. “You're so responsive. I love it.”

  
Then, as Laurel moved back down Michaela’s body, she hooked her fingers in the top of Michaela’s skirt and underwear and pulled them both down and off, tossing them on the floor as she came to stand at the foot of the bed. She took a moment to appreciate Michaela’s exposed body.

  
“That was...so smooth.” Michaela breathed out, clearly turned on by being exposed and under Laurel’s careful scrutiny.

  
“What do you want me to do to you?” Laurel asked, taking her own top off and unclasping her bra. Michaela wanted to put her mouth on Laurel’s breasts but she wanted Laurel’s mouth to be put to good use as well.

  
“I need…” Michaela couldn’t help the hand that came back up to tweak at her own nipple.

  
“What do you want, Michaela?” Laurel drew out, clearly smug at the position she had Michaela in.

  
“I need your mouth on me.” Michaela was thankful again that no one could tell when she was blushing. “Now.” She covered her eyes, embarrassed but she needed it. Right then.

  
“You got it.”

  
Michaela had never had anyone go down on her before--not even her ex-fiancé--but it was amazing, with her legs spread wide and over Laurel’s shoulders. It was weird, though, feeling someone’s breath in a place that had always been closed, private. Now, Laurel was spreading the lips and her tongue was circling around her clit as her hands came up to play with Michaela’s nipples again. Michaela was breathing heavily, letting out a whine now and then, and she knew she was close before Laurel even moved one hand down to push a few fingers inside.

  
“Oh my god.” Michaela was shaking, fighting the urge to clamp her thighs around Laurel’s ears even as Laurel’s fingers dug into Michaela’s thigh.

  
“You're such a good girl, Michaela. Are you going to come for me?”

  
“Mhm.” Michaela hummed out, biting her lip to try and keep quiet as her breath was coming in short bursts.

  
“Don't hold back, ‘Chaela.” Laurel whispered into the soft skin of one of Michaela’s thighs as the fingers inside her stroked up, hitting a sweet spot inside her.

  
“Oh my god!” Michaela shouted again and Laurel put her mouth back on Michaela, sucking and licking as fast as she could, trying to bring Michaela over the edge. And when she finally did, Michaela came with a scream that echoed in the huge apartment after the silence that had immediately preceded it. Michaela’s eyes were closed and she was huffing out breath as Laurel sat back and wiped her mouth. Really, Michaela was quite the sight to see sprawled out on Laurel’s bed like she was, hair mussed and her breasts bouncing with her heavy pants, totally unguarded and loose.

  
Laurel, after a few minutes of observing, got up to grab her glass of water. Michaela’s soft voice cut through the silence that had stretched between them.

  
“Can I...help you out, next?”

  
Laurel laughed, wiping the water away from her mouth. “Think you can figure out how?”

  
“Castillo,” Michaela picked her head up then and fixed Laurel with a glare, “is that a challenge? Because you know how I am with challenges.”

  
“Prove to me you're the best, then, Pratt.”

  
“Gladly.”


End file.
